Girls
by Bob Rhynoplasty
Summary: Oliver is so beautiful. His eyes can bear into your soul. But he was with Harry. Not that she cared. She had to have him, no matter what.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't know why I decided to make a sequel to "Boys," but I got so many great reviews, I decided to milk it. Hope you enjoy it!

Scroll down to see my new poll.

**Girls**

Summary: Boy love boy, but girl loves boy. Hermione is still in love with Oliver, she'll stop at nothing to separate Oliver from Harry.

Disclaimer: Harry's gay in this story, clearly I'm not J.K. Rowling.

Oliver is so beautiful. His eyes can bear into your soul. But he was with Harry. Not that she cared. She had to have him, no matter what.

Hermione sat in class, and for the first time she really didn't care about paying attention. Who cares if she failed one test? It was just one test. Besides, it was Potions.

She was writing Oliver's name for the tenth time by now. Harry, who sat next to her, smacked her arm, which made her screw up her "E." She thought about glaring at him, but then thought stabbing him might be a better use of her time. His hand had a nice little ink mark on it.

After class Hermione tried to run to her next class, but Harry stopped her. "What the hell do you think you were doing?" Hermione stared at him like a deer caught in the headlights.

"I'm sorry, doing? Doing what?" Harry pulled her notebook out of her hands. "Hey! That's mine!" He opened it up to the first page. It was covered in Oliver's name. Then he flipped to the second page. The same thing. "What's your point?" She asked angrily.

"He's my boyfriend!" He whispered angrily. "You shouldn't be fantasizing about him!"

"Oh please! Its not like you own him. In case you forgot, I had him before you did!" She grabbed her notebook back and ran off back to the Gryffindor common room. How dare he! Like Oliver really cares about Harry. Oliver doesn't care about anybody but himself. If he had any shred of humanity he wouldn't have led her on. But he had, and she had to pay the price. She loved him.

"Bastard!" She yelled. She threw her bag across the room. It hit a painting on the wall.

"Hey!" Yelled the person in the picture.

"Oh shut up!" She slumped into the chair closest to the fireplace. She found great calm in this chair. She never fully understood why, something about the flames dancing around always warmed her.

She had to have him. No matter what his sexual orientation was. He loved her. She knew it. It was probably one of the only times he ever told the truth. It was probably one of the only times he ever loved a woman.

"Hermione?" Hermione jerked around to see Oliver standing by the window holding his broomstick. It was night outside, she must have dosed off. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here. I could ask you the same question." She grabbed her books, planning to make a run for it.

"I came to see Harry." Hermione rolled her eyes, her fury was rising. She hated how much he affected her.

"Of course you are. You have feelings now."

"Hermione don't be like that." Hermione turned away so Oliver couldn't see her smile. He may affect her, but she got to him just as easily. She turned around fuming.

"Don't be like what? Hurt? Angry? And why not? Let's recap, shall we? You fooled me, shagged me, and then, humiliated me by telling me you're a fag! So, tell me, why shouldn't I be upset?"

"Hermione," he stepped closer. Despite the anger on her face, her heart was beating a mile a minute and her cheeks were flushed. "You know I care about you. In fact, I." He stopped. He looked at the floor. Hermione tried waiting but was unsuccessful.

"You what, Oliver." He finally met her gaze again.

"I love you. But I'm gay. I'm sorry." Damn, the plan wasn't working. Fine, she thought. Hermione grabbed his face and pulled him into a kiss. And just as he suspected, he didn't pull away. In fact, he pushed further.

She was losing control of the situation. She forgot how good of a kisser Oliver was. Damn was he good. Her hand unconscious went to his belt, trying to pull it off. Meanwhile he was pulling her sweater off. What the hell am I doing? She thought.

She pushed him off. "You're gay huh? Well you have a funny way of showing it." She grabbed her things and ran up to her room. When she was inside She slammed the door shut.

A huge smile spread across her face. Her plan was working. Soon, Oliver Wood would be all hers.

_POLL:_

_Should Hermione succeed in her plan?_

_A. Yes! _

_B. No way! Oliver and Harry are met for each other!_

_C. No, you should make her gay!_

_D. Who cares?_

_Normally there would only be two options. But I gave you four. The poll will last ten chapters. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I hope you enjoy the story._


	2. Chapter 2

_Ok, I have one review for this story, sorry to tell you, but I'm going to keep writing this! I would just appreciate a little appreciation. Or if you want to tell me to stop writing, I will accept that too._

Chapter 2:

Hermione had laid out a plan. It sounded simple enough. Oliver already loved her, that part was simple. She had to make him desire her. Next, she had to convince Harry that Oliver was cheating on him and vice versa. Piece of cake.

"Hermione?" Hermione's head jerked up. Parvarti Patil was standing in the doorway, her hair was soaking wet, and she stared at Hermione as if she had just grown a second head. "What the bloody hell are you doing?" Hermione just rolled her eyes.

"Go fuck yourself, Parvarti." Then she went back to her plotting. Parvarti stormed out of the room in a huff. Hermione couldn't care less.

A bright white owl swooped into her room. It was Hedwig. The beautiful owl stepped in front of Hermione and blinked her Amber eyes. She held out her leg. There was a small note attached.

"What the bloody hell does Harry have to say to me?" she asked curiously. She pulled the note off the owl's leg and unfolded it.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I wanted to apologize for last night. What happened shouldn't have happened. 'Mione, you know I love you. And that scares me. You are the only one that makes me question my sexuality. But I don't question it so much that I will dump the one man I have ever loved to figure it out. I'm sorry, but I can't hurt Harry like that._

_Oliver._

"Oh my god, what am I doing?" Hermione asked as the tears came freely from her eyes. Harry was one of her best friends, and she was planning on destroying him? For who? Oliver fucking Wood? That man was an absolute dick, who's done nothing but break her heart. And even now, in his apology letter, he's hurting her.

Any qualm Hermione had about hurting Harry flew out the window and was replaced with anger. Anger aimed at Oliver.

Hermione ripped a piece of paper out of her notebook. Quickly she scribbled a reply.

_Dear Fuckhead, I mean Oliver,_

_You are a sweet person aren't you? You will do anything for Harry won't you? Including fuck every other man in the school. Or all those gorgeous fags on your team. Do you honestly think that I'm as dumb as Harry? I know what you do after your Quidditch matches. Harry's in school, you're out on your own. Who knows what you do with all that free time? I do. You cheat on Harry. But of course, you love him. Bull shit. If you really loved him, you wouldn't cheat on him. And if you loved him, you wouldn't have to apologize for kissing me last night, because you wouldn't have kissed me. And you wouldn't be telling me you loved me either, don't you think?_

_Draco._

"Hedwig!" The owl flew back to Hermione's desk just as she finished folding up the paper. She tied the note to Hedwig's leg. "Take this to Harry." The bird blinked her understanding. Then flew back out of the room.

That was cruel. She knew it. To hurt Oliver she had to hurt Harry. But it was the only way to truly hurt Oliver. So it had to do.

She just hoped it didn't hurt Harry too bad.

_POLL:_

_Should Hermione succeed in her plan?_

_A. Yes! _

_B. No way! Oliver and Harry are meant for each other!_

_C. No, you should make her gay!_

_D. Who cares?_

_So far the results are as follows:_

_A. Yes!-0_

_B. No way! Oliver and Harry are meant for each other!_ -1

_C. No, you should make her gay! - 0_

_D. Who cares? -Apparently no one._

_Come on up and vote! Really, it's allowed._


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This chapter is insanely short. Just letting you know

Chapter 3:

Harry had been a mess ever since Hermione sent that letter. A part of her was upset that she had to hurt her best friend so she could hurt his boyfriend, the other part of her wanted to shut him up in any way was most painful.

"Harry," she started after Potions on the seventh day. This was getting ridiculous. "It's clear he doesn't care about you, and moping around all day like this isn't going to change that." Harry just glared at her. Ron's eyes bugged out of his head in utter shock. "Oh get over it." She ran off towards the library.

Before she used to come to the library to help with her studies, now she came here to get away from Harry. He was her best friend but he didn't give a damn how much he had hurt her.

She came out of her thoughts when a sudden pain struck her in the chest and her books flew out of her hands.

"Oh, shit, so sorry." A boy stuttered. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"It's fine." He handed her her final book. Hermione finally noticed the boy. He looked like he was at least a year ahead of her. Definitely attractive. His hair was a dark brown, and his eyes were a bright emerald green. Hermione felt butterflies flutter in her stomach. That only happened when she was around Oliver. "Hi."

"Hi," he smiled. A light blush stretched across his tan skin. "I'm Sean."

"Hermione." They stood up, still staring at each other.

"Hi," Sean said again. Hermione giggled. He was really cute. She peered down at his books. Advanced Potions Making. She had that same book. Actually she had memorized it.

"Advanced Potions Making, huh?" Sean looked down at his hands.

"Oh, yeah. A little light reading, you know." The book was well over a thousand pages and clearly very heavy, as he had some problems keeping it up. "Well, not exactly light. But you get the idea right?" She nodded. Of course at this point she barely heard a word he said. He was smiling. It was such a nice smile. "So, what House are you in?" He leaned down on one of the book cases, and almost fell over. Hermione giggled.

"Gryffindor." Sean nodded, casually wiping himself off. "What about you?"

"Ravenclaw." Ooh, she thought. He's brilliant. And cute. Right away he was a better man than that other guy.

What was his name again?

* * *

_POLL:_

_Should Hermione succeed in her plan?_

_A. Yes! _

_B. No way! Oliver and Harry are meant for each other!_

_C. No, you should make her gay!_

_D. Who cares?_

_So far the results are as follows:_

_A. Yes!-_1

_B. No way! Oliver and Harry are meant for each other!_ -5

_C. No, you should make her gay! - 0_

_D. Who cares? -Apparently no one._

_Come on up and vote!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Hermione was spending a lot of time with Sean. And spending less time trying to drive Harry and Oliver apart. But she really didn't care. Sean was amazing. He was brilliant, witty, cute. He made her so happy.

"I'm really happy for you Hermione." Harry had said to her during dinner the night before Christmas break. "Sean's a great guy." Hermione blushed.

"He really is, isn't he?" She looked to the Ravenclaw table, searching for her new boyfriend. How she loved that word. _Boyfriend_. Sean was her boyfriend.

"Hey, listen. Oliver invited me to visit for a few days over break. He said to invite you and Sean." Hermione jerked away from her search. Apart of her was excited to see Oliver again. But the other part of her could care less about him.

"I'll have to ask Sean." Finally she located him. He was laughing and smiling with some of his friends. She loved that smile. She loved everything about him. He was flawless.

She grabbed her things and headed for the Ravenclaw table. Sean met her eyes half way to the table. They kept eye contact until she reached him. Hermione leaned down and planted a small kiss on Sean's lips. "I have something I want to talk to you about."

"What is it?"

"I'll tell you later. Don't let me forget. Right now I'm on my way to the Library."

"I'll come with you." A boy to Sean's left groaned. Hermione was tempted to slap the boy, but she resisted.

"No, it's ok. You're with your friends." Sean stood up.

"They'll understand." he turned to them for a brief moment. No one said a word. Then he turned back to his girlfriend. "I'd rather hang out with you than with a bunch of losers." Hermione smiled. Sean held out his hand and she took it.

They left the Dining Hall hand in hand. On the way, Hermione told Sean of Oliver's invitation. He didn't seem to like the idea.

"I don't know." he said calmly. Hermione was still smiling.

"Oh, don't tell me you're homophobic!"

"It's not that. 'Mione, he's your ex boyfriend." She stopped dead in her tracks. Sean walked a few more paces before he realized she wasn't next to him. He turned around to see her face in complete shock.

It was common knowledge what Oliver had done to her. In fact most people knew he was using her the entire time. Not that they said anything. But she hadn't expected Sean to have heard. It angered her a bit.

"Look, he's my best friend's boyfriend. And he's gay."

"'Mione, don't tell me you don't still care about him!" Hermione stepped closer.

"Ok, I still care about him. But I care about you more." Sean didn't seem convinced. Hermione sighed dramatically. "Sean, if you don't want to go, we don't have to."

"No, I mean. No, I don't want to go. But you should." That was unexpected. "I trust you." That made her smile. She threw her arms around the Ravenclaw and held him closely.

"What did I do to deserve you?" She wandered aloud.

"I haven't the slightest idea." She smacked the back of his head. Jackass.

Yeah, but he was cute.

* * *

_POLL:_

_Should Hermione succeed in her plan?_

_A. Yes! _

_B. No way! Oliver and Harry are meant for each other!_

_C. No, you should make her gay! _

_D. Who cares?_

_So far the results are as follows:_

_A. Yes!-_1

_B. No way! Oliver and Harry are meant for each other!_ - 8

_C. No, you should make her gay! - 1_

_D. Who cares? -Apparently no one._

_Come on up and vote!_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Her stomach churned as she and Harry made their way through the train station. She could tell he had the same feelings, but for a different reason. He was excited to see the 'love of his life.' She was nervous to see how she'd react.

Suddenly all her nerves were gone. Oliver Wood stood in front of Hermione Granger, and she hardly cared. She was happy she could go someplace private. But going someplace private with Oliver didn't sound all that appealing.

Harry ran forward and wrapped his arms around the older man. Hermione slowly followed. Oliver beamed at her.

"Granger!" he yelled. "Bloody good to see you!" He pulled off Harry and ran for her. She had no problem hugging him back.

"I hadn't realized Quidditch ruins your vocabulary." she said sarcastically. He playfully nudged her shoulder.

"Bitch!" He laughed.

"Yeah but you love me for it." Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Harry, standing there a bit upset. Hermione rolled her eyes. He was being overly protective.

"That's the unfortunate part." That was when Harry stepped in.

"Um, can we get out of here now?" Hermione rolled her eyes again. Oliver looked towards her with a goofy look on his face. He agreed, Harry was overly protective.

"Yeah, let's go. I can't wait for you guys to see my new place!" Hermione nodded. Oliver moved sometime around the fourth of July. After all the things that happened last school year, it was understandable.

Oliver was the first one to start moving, followed closely by Harry, but Hermione stopped him.

"What the bloody hell is your problem?" Normally, Hermione didn't say 'bloody hell,' but she did when she was pissed.

"Do you have to flirt with my boyfriend?"

"Grow up. I have my own boyfriend. Besides, in case you haven't noticed, Oliver is gay."

"Yeah well, not when it comes to you." Hermione blinked in confusion. "Don't play stupid, Hermione. You're not good at it. He's totally in love with you." He jerked out of Hermione's grasp and followed his boyfriend.

_POLL:_

_Should Hermione succeed in her plan?_

_A. Yes! _

_B. No way! Oliver and Harry are meant for each other!_

_C. No, you should make her gay! _

_D. Who cares?_

_So far the results are as follows:_

_A. Yes!-_1

_B. No way! Oliver and Harry are meant for each other!_ - 8

_C. No, you should make her gay! - 1_

_D. Who cares? -Apparently no one._

_Come on up and vote!_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Hermione was still in shock as she stepped into Oliver's apartment. It definitely was nice. Much nicer than the last place. The walls were a dark gray. The living room window extended all the way to the high ceiling with thick velvet curtains. But those were pulled back so the room was bathed in sunlight. The place was utterly beautiful.

Hermione couldn't help but think about how Sean would look with the light hitting his beautiful face. In her mind, he looked swoon worthy.

"'Mione," Hermione jerked out of her thoughts and turned to the owner of the voice. It was Oliver. He was staring at her with a goofy grin on his face. "Are you alright?"

She nodded, "yeah, I just," she really didn't know how to explain it. "I miss Sean." That was actually a lot easier than she thought. Oliver nodded as if he understood.

"I understand." He looked over at Harry with a loving look. Harry had his back turned, he was too busy staring out the window at the view. Hermione couldn't help but smile. They were so cute together. After another moment, Oliver turned back to Hermione. She rolled her eyes.

"You are bloody pathetic." She grabbed her suitcase and headed to her room. It wasn't very girlie, but it was Oliver's apartment, she doubted if anything here was girlie. The walls were a dark blue that meshed perfectly with the cherry wood door frame and window. The carpet was possibly the softest thing she had ever felt. The lighting was dim, but it had a dial to adjust the settings. There was a full mirror that stood at a slight angle in the far corner. All in all, the room was breathtaking. Sean was sure missing something.

Hermione dropped her suitcase in the doorway, ran and jumped on the king size bed. She was instantly lost in the comforter. She took it back, _this _was the softest thing she had ever felt. It was as if she had been swallowed alive by blankets. It was fun.

She heard a chuckle from the doorway. It took her a minute to be able to lift her head enough so she could see who it was. It was Oliver. She hid her face again to hide her blush. He was smiling down at her.

"I saw those in the store and immediately had to buy them." He ran from the door and leapt next to her. Hermione squeaked, afraid he might land on her, and nearly fell off the bed. Oliver grabbed her arm to stop her.

"You bastard, are you trying to kill me?" she said in between laughing.

"Oh trust me, you'll know when I'm trying to kill you!" He tickled her lightly. She playfully wacked him in the arm. Apparently, though, she hit him a little too hard, and he tumbled off the bed. Hermione heard two distinct sounds afterwards, a loud thud, and an even louder "oh shit!" Hermione casually peaked over the side to see Oliver sprawled on the floor, his arms and legs in a mess, his face down on the ground.

"You ok?" she tried desperately not to start laughing. Oliver lifted his upper body up and twisted around to stare at her. He made a point to pretend to pop his nose back into place. Hermione couldn't take anymore. She burst out laughing.

"You are such a nerd!" she squealed. And instantly regretted it. She doesn't squeal. Yet she just did. Damn.

"Oh, am I?" He grabbed her arm and pulled her on top of him.

After another five minutes, Hermione pinned Oliver underneath her. "Gotcha Wood!" She flicked him in the forehead before getting off him. Oliver was a little slower standing.

He came closer to Hermione. He looked at her with a strange look in his eye. Hermione knew the look well, she just didn't expect to see it in his eye. He stepped closer till they were only inches away. Hermione grew more nervous.

"Sean's a lucky guy." Then he left the room. Hermione let out a sigh of relief. It was true, a part of her still loved Oliver, that would never change. But she had Sean now. Sean was important to her. She wasn't going to ruin her relationship for something that probably wouldn't even work.

At least not yet.

_POLL:_

_Should Hermione succeed in her plan?_

_A. Yes! _

_B. No way! Oliver and Harry are meant for each other!_

_C. No, you should make her gay! _

_D. Who cares?_

_So far the results are as follows:_

_A. Yes!-_1

_B. No way! Oliver and Harry are meant for each other!_ - 8

_C. No, you should make her gay! - 1_

_D. Who cares? -Apparently no one._

_Come on up and vote!_

_The poll ends in four more chapters. Just thought I would let you know. Now, can I please ask, READ MY STORY! REVIEW MY STORY! Thank you. Buh bye_

_Bob_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

It was dark inside the room as Hermione lay in bed. A small sliver of light was underneath the doorway. Footsteps could be heard behind the door. Suddenly they stopped. She could see a block in the light. Her door swung open.

All she could see was a silhouette, but she knew it was Oliver. There was no way that silhouette belonged to Harry.

He came closer to her. She felt her heart racing. He climbed slowly on the bed. He wasn't wearing a shirt. He pulled the covers off her slowly, then he bent down and kissed her every so softly on her lips. She knew what was coming. And she was looking forward to it.

He was gone by the time she woke up. No, doubt, he was with Harry. She pulled the covers closer to her. How did she let that son of a bitch take advantage of her again? Why did he always have that effect on her. She slammed her fists into the bed. Damn it, it was the last time she would let him.

She pulled her Muggle clothes on as quick as she could. Then she ran out of the room and into the living room. Harry and Oliver would snuggled up on the couch. Harry lifted his head. "Going somewhere?" Hermione nodded.

"Yeah, I need to regain feeling of my legs after Oliver shagged the daylights out of me last night." She nodded at the two men and walked out of the house. She heard Harry calling after her, but she didn't really care. She was done with all gay men.

No, she was done with men, entirely.

"I'm becoming a lesbian!" she whispered when she was out on the street.

Suddenly, something wrapped around her arm and she was jerked to the side in an alley. Standing before her was one of the very few people she would ever have expected to see.

"Ron?" His hair was wild, his face was dirty. It was as if he just rolled around in the dirt with several children. "What are you doing here?" He tightened his grip on her shoulder. "Ron, you're hurting me."

"Are they up there?" He jerked his head up to Oliver's apartment. Hermione nodded.

"Ron, what the bloody hell is wrong with you?" There were tears in his eye.

"My father was attacked. At the Ministry. He's fine." Her face paled. "But Harry, Harry isn't." That confused her. "He pulled out his wand. "I'm sorry Hermione," that was when she finally noticed it. Something was wrong in his eyes. They were glazed over, like a foggy film covered them. "I truly am." He pointed his wand at her.

"Ron, no!" But it was too late. She was down. But she wasn't quite sure if she was dead, or simply knocked out. But either way, the world was dark around her and her body was thrown to the ground.

Ron had been overpowered. Bloody hell.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

It was dark by the time Hermione awoke. And it was cold. Hermione was lying on the ground, a strange pain rushing through her body. She tried to stand, but to no avail. The pain was too much. She couldn't even remember what had happened. It had something to do with Ron...

It all came back to her suddenly. Ron had attacked her. No, Ron had been overpowered. Someone overpowered Ron so he could attack her. No, not her. Harry.

Harry.

Somehow, she didn't know how, but the pain left her. She jumped up to her feet and ran back up to Oliver's apartment. She shoved the door open. What she saw was the most terrifying thing she'd ever seen.

The entire apartment was trashed as if a huge fight happened here. Feathers were floating around the air. There was even blood splattered about. Her stomach dropped down to her toes and her breath got caught in her throat. "Harry!" she yelled. She wanted to run, but she couldn't. Her feet were glued to the ground. "Wood!" Anybody!

They were gone. Kidnaped, while she lay on the ground unconscious. "Harry! Oliver! Please!" She heard a moan coming from the bedroom. Her heart leapt for joy. Finally finding feeling in her legs again she ran towards the sound of the moan. She burst threw the door.

There was no one. No person in there. But she'd heard a moan. And it wasn't wishful thinking. On the television was Oliver and Harry laying on the ground half naked. Their hands were behind their backs as if bound. Ron was nowhere to be seen. But he heard his voice.

"Talk! Now!"

Oliver groaned. "Hello Hermione. You know who I am. Apparently, we have a big problem. I'm not quite sure yet. But it has something to do with me and you." Shit.

"Keep going!"

"We are going to be playing a game. Harry is going back to school with no memory of our time together. Nor will he or Ron remember this video. I, however, am going to be taken by Ron. Where, I don't know. But I'm to lead you to a location that will lead you one step closer to finding me. I need you Hermione. Badly.

"You are to go to Azkaban prison. There you will find the next location and a small clue about who you are up against." Well that's nice. "Hermione," the next words were spoken quickly. "That was all written for me to say specifically. Hermione, don't go. Don't go to Azkaban. Hermione, don't!"

"Shut the hell up!" Ron yelled. He stepped into frame long enough to slap Oliver across the face. The video feed ended.

"Shit." Oliver was going to die. Because she sure as hell wasn't going to go after him.


End file.
